The present invention relates in general to an air operated dart gun, and to a dart therefor.
As further background, relevant prior art includes the following, all U.S. Pat. Nos. except the last: 2,031,785, North et al 2,630,108, White,
3,472,218, La Mers, 3,859,977, Lange, 3,968,784, Miller, 1,017,630, (France).
North et al, White, Lange and the French patent disclose barrier means tending to reduce the possibility of direct physical contact between pistons and foreign objects. Of these, however, only Lange relates to a dart gun and, in Lange, the dart and the barrier means are so designed that the piston makes direct physical contact with the dart. La Mers and Miller disclose a barrel or muzzle which is at least partially noncircular in cross section, but not a dart barrel having a noncircular cross section which is uniform throughout the length of the barrel. With further respect to Miller, this patent does not disclose an air operated dart gun, but one which is actuated by physical force applied directly to the dart. Those of the above references which relate to dart guns disclose multi-piece darts.